onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Diary of Koby-Meppo
- , volumes | chapter = - , installments | episode = - , episodes | date = 1999-2000 | prev = Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! | next = Jango's Dance Paradise | prev anime = Whiskey Peak Arc | next anime = Little Garden Arc }} is the second Mini-Series created as side stories on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. Summary In Coby and Helmeppo's cover mini-arc, the two become unwillingly involved in an escape attempt by Morgan and the bravery shown by the two earns them the respect of their superiors, and the attention of Vice Admiral Garp, who decides after seeing their bravery to train them. Coby and Helmeppo serve under the Vice Admiral Garp, at Marine Headquarters, as well as training to become stronger under him. The story can be set between the events of Romance Dawn Arc and the end of Jango's Dance Paradise. Chapter Titles # Afterwards with Coby and Helmeppo (Chapter 83) # Odd Jobs, Odd Jobs!! (Chapter 84) # A Rest Outside of Base (Chapter 85) # Study Study!! (Chapter 87) # Odd Jobs on the Ship Taking Morgan to be Prosecuted (Chapter 88) # Odd Jobs on the Ship!! (Chapter 89) # Odd Jobs, Odd...?!! (Chapter 90) # The Ship of Marine Headquarters Vice Admiral Garp (Chapter 91) # The Delivery of Morgan (Chapter 92) # Marine Headquarters vice admiral's Negligence (Chapter 93) # An Unthinkable MEPPrisoner (Chapter 95) # Morgan's Escape (Chapter 96) # Prepare to Fire (Chapter 97) # Obstruction of Bombardment (Chapter 98) # Obstruction of Bombardment Obstruction (Chapter 99) # Obstruction of Bombardment Obstruction Obstruction (Chapter 101) # Helmeppo's Determination (Chapter 102) # Vice Admiral Garp's Negligence (Chapter 104) # Morgan Alone (Chapter 105) # Helmeppo's Return (Chapter 106) # Apology (Chapter 108) # We are Worthless (Chapter 109) # 5 Seconds Before Garp's Speech (Chapter 110) # I Shall Take These Two Under My Wing (Chapter 112) # Coby-Meppo, to the Marine Headquarters (Chapter 113) # Odd Jobs, Odd Jobs at the Marine Headquarters!! (Chapter 114) # Special Training During Valuable Sleeping Time!! (Chapter 115) # Everyday, Everyday, Special Training, Special Training!! (Chapter 116) # A Small Farewell (Chapter 118) # Laughing Garp and the Hard-Working Young Men (Chapter 119) Aftermath Jango's Dance Paradise Morgan continue his lonely trip and fall asleep, crossing Jango's boat. Coby and Helmeppo continue their training under the Vice Admiral Garp and Bogart in the Marine Headquarters. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Coby and Helmeppo, along with Garp and Bogart, meet Luffy and Zoro again after the events of Enies Lobby Arc. 4kids Edits * For unknown reasons, this mini story was left out of the 4kids dub. Trivia * This is the second of three cover stories to be animated. * In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, the order of volume 17 and 18 of this side story is inverted. Arc Navigation Site Navigation it:Diario di Kobi ed Hermeppo fr:Le combat quotidien de Kobby et Hermep Category:Cover Stories